Reminders
by SilverflowerXRavenpaw
Summary: A cat is named after what killed their mother. How do they react?


**Badgerkit**

"Dirtkit, you're named after our waste!"

"Well, Badgerkit, at least _I_ wasn't named after what killed my mother!"

I sat in my den in shame, recalling the information over and over again. I was four moons old and I had just learned the most horrifying thing that could possibly be. I wasn't Blossomeyes' kit; my mother was dead.

Worst of all, she had been killed by a badger. I had had no idea where my name had come from, I looked nothing like a badger. The lack of knowledge nagged a me day and night, but ignorance was better than _this._ What cruelty had moved my Clan to name me after my mother's killer was beyond my, but she must have done it for some reason.

Then again, that would explain why my Clanmates acted the way they did around me. They were always wary, always just calling me "kit" or "fella." The elders even stuck to calling me "little one," which had confused me up until now. At least now I could tell the elders that they could call me by my real name.

Of course, it would be hard to bear at first. I thought about my life so far, and how happy it had been. I had thought Blossomeyes was my true mother, and my new knowledge would destroy that relationship. I had also thought that I had been named Badgerkit because my mother had hoped I would grow up big and strong. Now I almost hoped I would grow up to be a weakling, just so that I wouldn't live up to my name.

Maybe I could become a medicine cat. Then I wouldn't have to be in any wars, and I would be able to fix what my namesake had done. I could even work especially on fixing wounds and stopping them from getting infected, and let my apprentice take care of sicknesses and diseases.

Then again, maybe I shouldn't let my name destroy me. I could overcome my name and show that dumb old Dirtkit what for. I didn't have to be ashamed of my name! There were plenty of "Badgers" and "Foxes" out there. I could be like them; great warriors but proper fighters.

Then, in the midst of my sorrow, I remembered another warrior with a tragic name: Lostface. Or, more importantly, Brightheart, as she was now called. I could possibly _have my name changed._ Of course, it would take a lot of convincing, but it might be possible.

I got up and ran to Halfstar's den. "Halfstar, Halfstar, I need to ask you something!"

He looked up in annoyance. "What is it, kit?"

"Why am I named after what killed my mom?" I looked at him with utmost innocence, trying not to let him guess at my plan. With a name like Halfstar he probably wouldn't be sympathetic to my Badgerkit.

"Well, Badgerkit, we wanted your mother to be remembered, and what better way than naming you like this?"

"But, it's sad. And I don't want to be reminded that my mother's dead every time someone says my name. Why didn't you choose something like Goldenkit? My mom was Goldenshine, so that would've worked just as well and it would be easier to bear."

"Because," he replied, his fur rising up. "We constantly need to be reminded of dangers, and your name will help you fear badgers. Besides, do you question your leader's wisdom?"

At first I cringed, but then I looked up at the big cat defiantly. "Yes. Yes I do, Halfstar. I don't want to be named after what _killed_ my _mother._ I know you can change my name, too. I heard about the Lostface/Brightheart situation. She's pretty well-known. So why can't you change my name?"

He looked down at me so angrily I was scared the he was going to attack. However, he settled down and let out a dry laugh. "Kit, you've got spunk. I admire your bravery. All right, let's go. Kitship is a bit young, but it'll be easier to adjust, I suppose."

We walked out of his den towards the Crevice, and I held my head high. "Let all cats old enough to jump the vines gather in the crevice," Halfstar's voice rang out, loud and clear. "This here kit, Badgerkit, was named after what killed her mother; which was a rather harsh decision. She brought her problem to me, and I'm going to fix it."

Gasps sounded around the camp, apparently this had never been done here. Maybe it was just because I was so young; either way, the Clan was surprised. I stared at Halfstar excitedly, wondering why he had stopped talking. When he finally continued, I was somewhat awed by the importance of his words.

"Spirits of StarClan, you know every cat by name. I ask you now to take away the name of the cat you see before you, for it no longer stands for what she is. By my authority as Clan leader, and with the approval of our warrior ancestors, I give this cat a new name. From this moment, until she becomes an apprentice, she will be known as Goldenkit, in honor of her fallen mother and the pureness of her heart."

I tensed with excitement, glad to have a new name. Goldenkit was much better than Badgerkit any day. And it fit me better, too. I was a golden cat, not a black-and-white one. The camp cried out the ending to the ceremony: "Goldenkit! Goldenkit! Goldenkit!"


End file.
